When fishing with minnows and a single hook, the hook obviously can go through the minnow at only one place. It is fairly common that a fish will grasp the tail portion of a minnow only, often biting it into two pieces and never getting hooked on the single hook. For this reason, devices have been designed for utilizing a hook which extends backwardly toward the tail of a minnow, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,443 to Robinson and U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,846 to Smith. Other solutions to the problem are to prepare a bait harness for bait fish which has a plurality of hooks placed at various positions on or around such bait fish. U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,242 to Porth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,319 to Whalen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,179 to Smith all show different bait harness constructions.
The problem with all of the aforementioned prior art devices is that it is extremely difficult to hold the hooks at the proper position on a minnow or the like without making the minnow look or act unnatural. Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for presenting bait fish in a natural live condition, while at the same time holding the hook near the tail where many fish tend to bite.